


Favorites

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: “What on earth did you guys do now?” Mason demands to know as he enters the living room and finds Liam and Theo looking up to him from the sofa. He knows his two boyfriends, and he sure as hell knows a guilty face when he sees one, or rather two.





	Favorites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Tara! I hope you like it. x
> 
> (Also happy 50th teen wolf fic to me, yay :D)

“What on earth did you guys do now?” Mason demands to know as he enters the living room and finds Liam and Theo looking up to him from the sofa. He knows his two boyfriends, and he sure as hell knows a guilty face when he sees one, or rather two, although admittedly, Theo is still a little better at hiding it than Liam.

 

“Mason! You’re home!” Liam cheers, getting up from his spot next to Theo and taking the bags out of Mason’s hands, then proceeding to help him out of his jacket. If Liam thinks he can fool him like this, he’s as naive as he’s adorable.

 

“Theo?” Mason asks, because Theo might be the better liar when it becomes necessary, but he generally doesn’t see the need for it very often.

 

“First of all,” Theo says, “I want to say for the record right now that I am perfectly innocent in this. It was all Liam.”

 

Liam freezes in the middle of pressing a sweet kiss to Mason’s cheek, then slowly turns his head around to Theo, his jaw clenched. "You traitor," he growls. "It was your idea!"

 

"Excuse me," Theo huffs, "it was my idea to do something nice for our boyfriend, you fucking it up wasn't part of the plan. Although I have to admit that I should have seen that coming. I guess that's at least something I'm actually guilty of. Happy now?"

 

"You're such an asshole," Liam mutters, crossing his arms in front of his chest and pouting.

 

"Jesus, would somebody finally tell me what happened?" Mason asks again. He's standing in the middle of their shared living room, looking from Liam to Theo and back with no idea what they're arguing about. To be fair, it doesn't really take much to get the two of them to argue, it's just that Mason find it hard to play the peacemaker when he has no clue what's going on.

 

Theo's eyes are fixated on Liam, his eyebrows raised in a combination accusation and expectation of a confession. Liam's eyes are trained to the ground.

 

"Liam?" Mason asks, reaching out to touch Liam's arm. He knows guilt is something Liam generally has his difficulties with. Mason's read somewhere that it has to do with his IED, that although Liam sometimes can't control his reactions very well, he still feels overly remorseful every time. He doesn't want to make Liam feel like that, though. They need to be able to talk about it, whatever it is. They agreed upon this when all three of them started dating - that they were all responsible of communicating with the other two.

 

Liam's body relaxes only a tiny bit underneath Mason's touch. He sighs. "Fine. Theo said we should do you a favor since you were going to work later than us, so we agreed to do the laundry for you."

 

Mason has to force himself not to smile. He has a suspicion where this is going. "And?"

 

This time it's Theo who answers. "I only wanted to save you the work, but I had no idea Liam doesn't know the first thing about laundry."

 

Mason should have known it. It's never anything serious they disagree on. It's never actually worth the fight. It certainly isn't now. He lays his arm around Liam's shoulder and pulls him against his side, leaning down to kiss his temple in a loving gesture.

 

"So? which of my clothes did you ruin?"

 

"Mainly just a few t-shirts. Nothing special, I'll buy you new ones," Liam replies, but he's still so quiet that Mason knows it's not the entire truth.

 

"Is that all?"

 

Again, Theo and Liam exchange a glance, both of them remaining silent.

 

"You know I'm not going to love you any less because you've shrunk my clothes, right?" Mason sighs. He's head a long day at work and he's tired. It's not even that he's mad or anything, he really just wants to get this conversation out of the way so they can order food and cuddle while watching a movie. "Guys? I promise I won't get angry, okay? Not even if it's my favorite sweater." Mason recalls wearing it the previous week, so it might indeed have been among the dirty laundry.

 

"Not even if it now fits a newborn?" Liam asks carefully, biting his lips as he looks up.

 

"A newborn who likes to wear pink?" Theo adds.

 

Mason can't help it. A part of him does mourn his favorite sweater for a split second. It was a clean white and all cozy on the inside, the perfect piece now that autumn is beginning. He was definitely looking forward to wearing it. But then he thinks about Theo and Liam home alone wanting to get some work done for him, turning on the washing machine even though god knows neither of them has ever operated one before. He thinks about Liam panicking with a tiny pink sweater in his hands, and Theo probably bursting out in uncontrollable giggles before he could even make the joke about adopting a baby that surely did come to his mind in that moment.

 

"How bad was the joke that Theo made about it?" Mason asks Liam with a grin, nudging his shoulder.

 

"Hilarious," Theo answers immediately.

 

"Literally the worst I've heard from him," Liam objects.

 

"Well, then I guess that was your punishment," Mason smiles.

 

"Are you sure?" Liam wants to know. "Because I know it was your favorite, and it looked so good on you, and now it's-"

 

"The man said it was fine, didn't he?" Theo interrupts him.

 

"Well, now that I think about it," Mason says with a grin, "I feel like I'd definitely appreciate some effort to make it up to me. How does that sound?"

 

Liam looks a little shocked at first while Theo catches on immediately, recognizing the sultry tone. Mason isn't surprised by this at all. He's thanked the heavens for Theo's dirty mind on countless occasions, and he can practically watch the thoughts forming behind Theo's forehead in this very moment.

 

"Sounds lovely," Theo beams, getting up from the sofa and walking towards Mason with Liam in his arm. He leans in to kiss Mason first, all closed mouths and gentle pressure and softness, his lips welcoming Mason home. Theo pulls away slowly and kisses Liam with the same tenderness, making him release the tension in his shoulders at last. "You take care of each other for a moment," he says as he turns away and leaves the room, "I'm going to run a bath."

 

Mason knows Theo does it not for him alone, but also for Liam, who loves taking baths and needs to relax a little, and he finds this the sweetest thing. Theo isn't exactly one for openly displayed affection. To be honest, it was quite hard to tell that he was even into either of them before they suddenly found themselves in bed with him, but if you pay close enough attention, there's love written all over the things Theo does and says, like wanting to do the laundry for Mason, or preparing a warm bath for them, probably with a lot of bubbles.

 

"Aren't we lucky?" Mason asks with a wry smile, caressing Liam's cheek.

 

"The luckiest," Liam agrees before he presses their lips together.

 

They follow Theo's example and begin kissing slowly and softly, but soon, Liam starts nibbling and sucking, so Mason lets his tongue glide over the other boy's lower lip to demand access. Liam obeys willingly and moans as their kiss turns hungry and wet.

 

Once Liam get going, his hands are everywhere, roaming Mason's body, alternating between gentle pressure and featherlight brushes with only his fingertips, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touches, slipping beneath Mason's clothes, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it away, stroking every inch of bare skin that comes into sight.

 

With every second they spend kissing and touching each other, the stress of the current week leaves their bodies. Everything on their endless to-do-lists fades into the background. Liam's lips taste sinful, his fingers elicit fire inside Mason, especially as they dip inside his pants, brushing against the tip of his hardening dick, teasing him until Mason has enough and pulls the clothes off of Liam while pushing him towards the already steamy bathroom. 

They leave a trail of discarded clothes behind and meet Theo with hungry mouths and greedy hands.

 

Since Theo is the only one who's still dressed, Mason takes the bottle out of his hand and turns him around, Liam already getting to work on the button of his pants.

 

"Is that hot enough for you?" Theo asks with a smug smile a nod towards the bathtub. There are so many bubbles swimming on top that the surface of the water isn't even visible. Mason sticks his hand inside to test the temperature, deciding that it's just right, although he's kind of trusted Theo with that. Meanwhile Liam's already climbing in, sitting down with his back against the edge, spreading his legs apart to signal Mason to sit between them with a grin.

 

There's nothing Mason would rather do, so he sinks into the hot water, feeling it soothe his tired limbs, Liam's hands guiding him down by his hips. He leans back against Liam's chest and feels the soft fuzz of hair there tickling his back. Mason tips his head back and lets it rest on Liam's shoulder, sighing audibly, making room for Theo to settle down between his legs until all three of them are sitting in the bathtub snuggled up together. In the middle of a Liam-and-Theo-sandwich, Mason feels the most at home that he can. He'd probably fall asleep if it wasn't for the desperate twitching of his hard cock.

 

"What's up with you Mase, huh?" Theo asks in a low and raspy voice, moving around to rub himself against it, teasing. "You seem like you're not entirely relaxed, to be honest. At least not every part of you."

 

"Mmm," Liam hums against his skin, his lips attached to Mason's neck, kissing and nibbling, sucking tiny little bruises into the skin, "maybe we could help with that. What do you think, Theo? Could we help him relax?"

 

Theo turns around with a satisfied grin on his face, getting on his knees and leaning forward to kiss Mason passionately. "We sure as hell can try."

 

Mason closes his eyes and melts against Liam's body as two pairs of hands wander up and down his body. He allows them to turn his head to take turns claiming his mouth. He moans when Liam reaches down across his front and takes his cock in his hand, stroking it lazily while Theo swirls his tongue around one of his nipples.

 

"Fuck, that feels amazing," Mason sighs. The two of them certainly know how to best make amends. It's almost like the two pairs of hands and the two mouths on him don't belong to two completely distinct people, their bodies working him in perfect sync, slowly pushing him higher, turning the flames licking at his insides hotter until he's a writhing mess, arching his back and lifting his hips to strain towards the touches so that the tip of his dick pokes out of the water.

 

"Careful," Liam warns, "we don't want to mess up our nice bath, do we? So if you come, you better do it inside Theo's mouth."

 

The thought drives Mason a little wilder even. His toes curled, his legs start trembling beneath Theo's hands stroking them, his fingers brushing the insides of his thighs, which is definitely one of the most sensitive spots on his body, but of course, Theo knows all about that. There's a hand around his cock, pumping it, going a little faster every few seconds, there's a wet mouth at his jaw and one around his nipple, one hand holding him by the hip and one kneading his ass as he's slowly but surely losing his mind.

 

"Fuck," Mason moans, tugging at Theo's damp hair, "I'm going to- M'gonna- oh, fuck!"

Mason shoots his load just the moment Theo closes his lips around him. Liam keeps stroking him until he's milked empty and almost crying from the overstimulation. He slides back into the warmth of the water as they both let go of him, sighing contently. Now he's absolutely and one hundred percent relaxed. What was it that he was supposed to be mad about again?

 

"Hey, Mase," Liam whispers into his ear a bit later, "the water's getting cold, let's go to bed."

 

The water's getting cold? Maybe Mason has drifted off for a while there…

 

"I'm not moving," he mumbles sleepily, "like ever again."

 

Theo laughs as he climbs out of the bathtub and gets three towels out of the cupboard. "In that case, you'll have to help him up, Li. Can you do that?"

 

Instead of answering, Liam just rises from the water and pulls Mason up with him. The air is cold on his wet skin, but Theo wraps a soft towel around him immediately, rubbing him through it and then just picking him up to carry him to bed. Mason loves this. It's not even about his two boyfriends being ripped as fuck and strong enough to just carry him around, it's about the gentle touches. It's about him feeling absolutely comfortable sleeping in their arms, letting them rub him dry and put him to bed. He gets kissed goodnight before he's once again in the middle of them, losing himself in their warmth and softness.

 

Mason dreams of a tiny pink sweater that night, and how it's his favorite sweater still, although he only takes it out of their shared wardrobe to look at it and remember. He wouldn't change his chaotic dorks of boyfriends for the world. The thing about favorites is, they’re not your favorites because they’re the best of your kind, they’re just the ones you like the best, it’s as simple as that. 


End file.
